<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by shanachie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902153">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie'>shanachie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck and Eddie just them, M/M, just a moment in time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been binging 9-1-1 fic lately. And I keep coming across fics where Buck finds a baby and Eddie gets all gooey. I needed a fic where it's Eddie with the baby.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been binging 9-1-1 fic lately. And I keep coming across fics where Buck finds a baby and Eddie gets all gooey. I needed a fic where it's Eddie with the baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hen’s nudge caused Buck to look up. Just in time, too. His partner was walking towards him, one hand undoing his turnout coat while the other cradled... something. Eddie’s head was tilted down towards whatever was in his arms. As he settled his bundle in the open space he’d created on his chest, his lips moved, saying something Buck was too far away to hear.</p><p>“Looks like your boy found something to capture his attention,” Hen commented.</p><p>Before Buck could respond, Eddie reached them. Closer now, Buck could see a foot sticking out from under the blanket and hear a soft whimper. His throat caught as he realized what Eddie had found and why he was holding it so gently.</p><p>“What’cha got?” Hen asked as she realized Buck had been rendered speechless.</p><p>Eddie turned slightly, tipping his burden so Hen and Buck could see. “I think she’s all right, Hen, but could you check her out?”</p><p>Buck didn’t hear Hen’s reply, his brain stuck on an internal refrain that he couldn’t quite make sense of at first.</p><p>Eddie looked good... that was never in question. Buck thought Eddie looked good even on the back five of a twenty-four shift when they’d only caught an hour or so of sleep. He looked confident...also something never in question from the moment he’s set foot in the fire house. But this Eddie seemed to have... Buck couldn’t quite define it. He just <i>wanted</i>. And he was allowed to want...he just wasn’t sure what it that was wanted this time.</p><p>Eddie’s gaze flicked to him as if confused why he wasn’t talking. Before he could ask his attention almost immediately drifted back to the small body on the stretcher.</p><p>“Where did you find her?” Hen asked as she finished the checkup.</p><p>“In the gutter,” Eddie responded. “I almost stepped on her.”</p><p>Hen picked the little girl up before decisively handing her back to Eddie. “Well, she’s no worse for wear. A bit chilled. Hold her while I find a blanket.”</p><p>Eddie immediately settled the baby against his chest again. That was Buck’s undoing. Eddie looked completely at ease holding her and Buck could just imagine him holding Christopher the same way, protecting the little boy with his own body. Eddie caught his eye and must have thought Buck wanted to see her because he tilted the baby until she could look at the other man. His soft whisper to her was too quiet for Buck to hear over the noise of the scene.</p><p>Buck reached out a tentative finger, not wanting to disturb the peace the two of them had created.</p><p>With a huff, Eddie moved so he was next to the other man, setting his butt on the bumper of the ambulance so they were side by side. “I haven’t held anyone this little since Christopher was born,” he confided.</p><p>Buck found his voice, commenting, “I was thinking this is how you must have looked holding him.”</p><p>A bark of laughter tore out of Eddie’s mouth. “Not in the least,” he confessed. “I was terrified that I would drop him or injure him in some way.” He glanced down at the little girl he was cradling, seeing that she was fighting sleep. “But I got better at it... and then I left.”</p><p>Buck didn’t try to comfort him, knowing that Christopher’s abandonment by both his parents was something they were all still working through. Instead he knocked his shoulder against Eddie’s and said, “Well, you know what to do now.” A grin lit up his face and he leaned closer to impart, “And you look <i>damn</i> good doing it.”</p><p>Eddie eyes him for a moment before saying in a deadpan, “I’m not that kind of girl. You need to wait until you put a ring on it.”</p><p>Buck’s laughter drew the attention of the rest of the 118 who converged on the two to see what was so funny and then comment on the baby.</p><p>Bobby shook his head at the sight of all of them cooing over the baby. Looked like there was a call to Social Services in their future. And a discussion to convince the two boys to let go of their new playmate. At least life was never dull.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>